Existing current-mode-logic (CML) gates are vulnerable to single-event effects, such as, single-event upsets (SEU) and single-event transients (SET). A SEU is an unwanted change of state in memory elements (i.e. state of change error) at the output of the affected devices. A SEU typically affects memory or sequential elements (e.g. latches or flip-flops). Similarly, a SET is one or more voltage pulses that propagate through an electronic circuit causing an incorrect value latched within a sequential logic unit. These unwanted changes of state in memory elements are typically caused by external elements acting on an electrical circuit. For example, in an environment such as space, ionizing particles traveling through space may contact devices such as a satellite, producing a SEU or SET within the device's internal electronic circuitry.
To prevail errors within integrated electronic circuits caused by SEUs and SETs, the current passing through CML gates can be increased. Increasing the current within an integrated circuit, however, increases the circuit's power consumption and requires larger system components. As a result of increasing the current flowing through CML gates, the gates become ineffectual for small technology nodes. Small technology nodes cannot withstand the increased power usage due to the size of node's internal components.
Other devices have attempted to prevent errors within integrated electronic circuits by having several CML gates within an electronic circuit. The purpose for having several CML gates is to prevent the circuit from originating a signal error. These devices, however, require additional power to operate the circuit because voltage is transmitted through several CML gates. Moreover, the cost of these electronic circuits is higher because more components are installed within the circuit. Also, the size of the electronic circuit is larger to accommodate the installation of the additional CML gates. A need, therefore, exists for CML gates that are resistant to SEU and SET effects and suitable for use with small technology nodes.